


Time to Wake Up

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada System of A Down. Hahaha..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cuma efek dari kebanyakan dengerin lagu System of A Down yang BYOB.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR???"

Siwon tersentak bangun dari tidurnya ketika sebuah lagu metal dengan lirik berbau politik menyalak kencang dari pemutar musik yang berada tepat di telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Barbarisms by Barbaras with pointed heels  
Victorious, victorious kneel for brand new spankin' deal  
Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection,  
Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth  
Lalalalalalalalala......"

Hyoseul yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi di dapur tersenyum puas ketika mendengar lagu itu mengalun keras dari kamar utama. Terlebih lagi karena suara umpatan Siwon juga ikut terdengar setelahnya. "Kali ini dia tidak akan bisa bangun terlambat lagi setiap kali ada janji denganku di hari libur," gumamnya pelan, sedikit terkekeh geli penuh kemenangan.

Ya, belakangan ini Siwon selalu saja sengaja bangun terlambat di hari libur. Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu pria itu selalu berdalih, mencari-cari alasan agar dirinya tidak harus bangun lebih awal.

Di hari-hari libur seperti sekarang, Hyoseul biasanya memang selalu meminta diantar pergi untuk berbagai keperluan. Seperti di minggu pertama ketika wanita muda itu meminta diantarkan pergi ke rumah Hyori untuk mengambil pesanan kue, Siwon berdalih tidak enak badan setelah begadang semalaman mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang belum sempat ia selesaikan pada siang harinya. Di minggu yang selanjutnya, ketika ia sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Hyoseul untuk menjenguk Myuri yang baru saja melahirkan, Siwon membatalkan rencananya dengan berkata bahwa ada pertemuan mendadak dengan jajaran direksi perusahaan.

"Rapat direksi di hari libur? Tidak masuk akal!" Hyoseul bergumam kesal ketika mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu—hari dimana Hyoseul akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Myuri tanpa didampingi suaminya. Menyebalkan memang, tetapi setidaknya hari ini kejadian seperti itu tidak harus terulang kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada System of A Down. Hahaha..." Hyoseul tertawa, puas, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya sambil ikut bernyanyi diiringi alunan lagu yang masih terdengar dari atas sana.

"...Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine..."


End file.
